


November Surprise!

by Naz_24



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Banter, Clexacon, Election Day, F/F, Friendship/Love, Its only logical, One of the girls is a Republican, Politics, Republican, Some Humor, anti gun control, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz_24/pseuds/Naz_24
Summary: The Perky Psycho and her Compact persian sociopath participate in the mid term elections. A shocking revelation comes into light that one of the girls is a REPUBLICAN. After all its only logical.





	November Surprise!

"You think I can't tell when you're trying to butter me up?" Shaw smirked as she slid into the booth.

"Can't a girl, just take her best girl out for some seafood on the pier?" Root smiled.

"Not without an ulterior motive". Shaw murmured, eyes scanning the menu before her.

"You say the sweetest things," the hacker smiled. 

And yeah Sameen was right. There was an ulterior motive. In all the time Root had known the woman in the booth in front of her, she'd never seemed the type to actually partake in, well voting of all things.

Minutes passed as the couple agreed to split, then proceeded to order their shrimp bowl.

"Was it Collins?" Root blurted out a little louder than she'd intended.

Shaw smirked. "It's really eating away at you, isn't it?"

"Honestly. Yeah, you never struck me as the voting type, sweetie." Root confessed. Much to her girlfriend's satisfaction. Sameen felt relief wash over her as it was comforting to know that after all this time she could still mystify the woman with a god in her ear.

And speaking of a god...

"Can't you just ask you're robot girlfriend? I'm sure she'sjust dying to tell you." Shaw hid a smile as she sipped on her beer that just arrived.

"I try to leave her out of matters like this. We have an agreement that she'll only betray our confidence if it's a matter of life or death, or if SHE considers it a need to know situation." 

'Good to know." Sameen deadpanned.

 

"Sooo. Are you going to tell me? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Root wheedled.

Rolling her eyes, Sameen gave in. Honestly it wouldn't matter, their relationship has come so far. She knows Root loves her, and will alwys love her regardless.

 

 

"Trevor Crane."

 

The admission nearly forced the taller brunette woman to choke on her sip of beer. She coouldn't hve heard that right.  _Trevor Crane. The republican._

"Trevor...Crane, the republican?" She parroted back, bewildered at this point.

"That's right," Shaw smiled. Although Root couldn't surmise if the smile was directed towards Sameen's choice or the shimp bucket which was just placed on their table.

"REPUBLICAN. You voted for the republican senator?" She asked. Completely gobsmacked at this point.

"Don't look so surprised Root. I always vote republican. Well, almost. I only vote in the midterm elections." Shaw admitted, not really paying attention as she divvied up shrimp amongst her and her companion.

Root sipped on her beer a little longer than she'd intened. Of all the things she knew about Sameen. How could this little nugget of information completely slip under her radar? When would her petite battle buddy have time to slip off and vote in the past? Not that that was the issue. Hell Root never really participated in elections. Never saw the point, she only did so this time to spend time with her girlfriend.

"Why?" Root asked barely above a whisper

"I'm a single issue voter. Guns." Shaw admitted with complet confidence.

"Makes sense. Should've known you of all people would be against gun control." 

"And you're not?"

Root chewed on the shrimp stem, choosing her words carefully as not to sound to hypocritical. "Sweetie it's just...mass shootings are becoming an everyday occurence. A lot of kids and well...people are dying."

Shaw sighed. "Root...you and I barely care about people as it is so trying to envoke some kind of pathos isn't going to work." Sameen noticed Root chewing on the corner of her lip. Why was she having such a hard time with this? "Why are you having such a hard time with this?" Curiosity got the best of her.

"Look the republican party isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows when it comes to alternative lifestyles annd civil liberties. Aren't you, you know, worried about this?" Root motions with her fingers the space between the two of them.

"This?" Shaw wondered. "Ohhh you mean the salt shaker. Yes thank you for reminding me!" She reached for the salt going so far as to sprinkle some of it on her next piece of shrimp.

"Sam," Root gave her girlfriend a stern look. "You know what I meant. We're in a same sex relationship."

Again Shaw sighed. "Root listen....these politicians...they're like dogs chasing garbage trucks. They wouldn''t know what to do with one if they actually caught one. Look at the Bush years, -" Sameen paused to wipe sauce off her mouth before contining her lecture. "Not once did same sex marriage or abortion come under any legitimate threat. Because they don't want it to. The democrats and republicans  _need_ each other. They bicker endlessly but when it comes down to the really nitty gritty issues they make threats knowing full well nothing will come of it. As long as they keep the fighting alive they create enemies so that people will fight indefinitley and as long as they fight a third party will never rise up."

The Persian woman downs a long swig of beer. She's not used to ranting this much. Never did she ever think it would be about politics of all things.

""You do have a good point."

"Exactly. If there's compromise then people expect revolution. And too much bold idealistic action is a threat to sponsors. So they dangle civil liberties over people's head knowing full well revocation will never happen, they get to keep their jobs, and the status quo barely moves an inch." Shaw explained.

 

"True. Humans do like to follow the path of least resistance," Root admitted.

"See. Now you understand. It's like the WWE; all a show. Nobody is going to lose their rights. Republicans will keep threatening, the democrats will fight them, and round and round they go. Feeding into each other."

"Except you want your guns." Root chuckled.

"Oh they're not going anywhere. I just don't know how I'd ever sleep again knowing assault rifles are banned and limited magazine capacities are a thing. Image that Root, If we have to fight off twenty armed assailants, and I only have a ten round clip."

Root nodded in agreement. Shaw's argument was pretty sound. It's all a bullshit dichotomy. Repubicans would never truly let same sex marriage or abortion be repealed. Just like the dems wold never truly allow bold progressive reform. She'd always considered herself apolitical, after all what agenda could she possibly have. Shaw could have this. It's only guns. Ther's no shame in having a repulican for a girlfiend. 

"So you gonna tell me who you voted for?" Shaw asked.

"Whoever was on the 'Rent is too damn high ticket'," she stifled a laugh.

"Seriously Root. You give me flak for not caring about mass shootings and you vote for someone all because 'Rent is too Damn High' you don't even pay rent. Big Sis takes care of all that crap."

"It's still to much, this is New York after all," Root deadpanned.

All Sameen could do is shake her head. Only her girlfriend could be so foolish. But this was their life, and she wouldn't want things any other way.


End file.
